


A Clan of Three

by damerey_knows



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Mandalorian!Rey AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: Din Djarin found Rey on Jakku when she was only five years old... Now he's sent her back to Jakku to discover what has been happening in the shadows.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 25
Kudos: 40
Collections: Damerey Discord Shenanigans





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay..... i keep saying that i am not going to take on another Multi chap until some of the others are finished... and look at me now eating my words once again 😂😂😂
> 
> I blame [Olpgurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olpgurl/pseuds/Olpgurl) and her Mando!Poe au for this one 😘😘😘
> 
> Enjoy 🥰🥰

Rey wasn’t sure how long it would be before she met her contact on Jakku. Her father had not been so forth coming with the details but she still trusted him. Though not related to him by blood, Din Djarin was the only father Rey had ever known. He had adopted her when she was five and had brought her up in the ways of Mandalore. She trusted him with her life. 

Her father had found her here, in the sands of Jakku nearly twenty years ago. Rey had imagined coming back to Jakku, learning about her birth parents for years, but as their memory faded so did those plans. She loved her new family, it was merely a curiosity that whispered in the back of her mind for years. But her plans had always involved her father coming with her. 

Now, she was sitting on the outskirts of a small village called Tuanul, looking for someone who didn’t belong here. 

She had parked her borrowed A-wing at the Niima Trading Outpost a few klicks away. Her usual ship, a 690 light freighter that she’d rebuilt from the landing gears up with her father, had been destroyed a month ago in a shootout between her, her father and a group of what appeared to be stormtroopers. They had looked different to the ones that Rey had learned about in the history that her father had showed her— their armor still the stark white, but sleeker, more modern— but the uneasiness that she shared with her father lingered long after. Her father had immediately reached out to several of his contacts once they had escaped the fight, and sent her on this mission.

Rey stretched her shoulder, trying to relax the knot that had developed between her shoulder blades. The A-wing, while definitely faster than her light-freighter had been, was a bit too cramped for her liking. Rey picked at a scuff mark on her green chest armor. She couldn’t wait for the sun to go down, the blistering heat of the desert was starting to get on her nerves, even if she wasn’t susceptible to direct exposure in her armor. 

She lingered on a dune outside of the town, watching and waiting, as her father had instructed. She still wasn’t sure about the intel he had received but this wasn’t the first time she had trusted him and it had paid off. Every few years her father would receive a communication from someone he called “Fulcrum”, and then sent her off to complete some tasks. He used to come along with her on these assignments, but that had been before she’d grown up, before she’d even forged her armor for the first time when she was ten. 

Rey had learned to accept her father's secretive nature years ago. Din Djarin was a legend, the man who had restored Mandalore, who had wielded the Dark Saber and gave up the power that came with it. Some of those legends Rey knew she would never get the full story from him, no matter how many time she asked. 

As she waited, Rey saw some of the village children playing with a ball. Just as she was starting to debate whether or not she’d missed whatever her father had sent her to investigate, Rey heard an X-wing hit atmo with a clash of thunder, before swooping down gracefully and parking on the outskirts of the town.

Lifting the scope she had taken off of her rifle, Rey adjusted the view on her visor to narrow in on the pilot and his droid. 

As she watched the pilot turned to talk to his astromech, a round white and orange BB unit who had already dropped from its socket. After another minute, the man and the droid walked to the home of one of the oldest villagers, the man disappearing inside while the BB unit remained posted outside the door to the hut, apparently keeping watch for something. 

Rey waited, watching as the world around her grew dark. It couldn’t have been more than forty five minutes before she heard another ripple of thunder as four black ships hit atmo and descended onto the village as well. 

The next few minutes were complete chaos as the ships opened up and white clad stormtroopers came down the gangplank. The villagers, who had appeared curious but uncaring when the X-Wing had arrived, were now scattering, some pulling weapons from hiding places and firing back at the ships. 

Rey pulled her rifle from her back and replaced the scope, keeping low to the dune she’d been sitting on all day. Her father’s words came to her now, “Do not interfere,” but how could he expect her to just sit by while innocents were targeted by this new breed of stormtrooper?

As she got into a better position she didn’t even register that the X-Wing pilot and his astromech had emerged from the hut and were now in their ship, attempting to start it up again in a hurry. She watched as the pilot turned the X-Wings auxiliary guns on the stormtroopers who were closing in on him, but Rey could see the smoke and scorch marks on the side of the engine, where the blaster fire had managed to punch a hole in the ship before the shields engaged. 

The pilot jumped down from the ship and running to survey the damage. 

The stormtroopers were now setting fire to the village as the children who had been playing were rounded up. 

There was so much going on now but Rey’s gut told her to watch the pilot. She saw him kneel down to talk to his droid, before the droid took off away from the village and the pilot moved to fire his blaster at the troopers encroaching troopers. 

Rey shivered as a wave of cold cascaded over her. A new ship landed and a figure, this one clad all in black, stalked down the gangplank after his soldiers. It was clear he was in charge, but Rey could tell it wasn’t the kind of loyalty born of respect, the way she’d seen other soldiers following their leaders. No, this was the kind of loyalty born from fear and compliance. 

The dark figure waited in the village center was his soldiers brought the old man from before. Rey couldn’t hear what they were saying, but she watched through her scope, waiting to see what would happen, when her chance to help would appear. 

She gasped when, suddenly, a bright red lightsaber blade emerged from the dark figure’s hand, cutting down the old man. 

The pilot seemed to have the same idea Rey had because he was already on his feet, firing a shot off at the dark figure. 

The figure turned, quick as a whip, his arm extended, and Rey gasped as blaster bolt froze in mid air. The pilot went rigid as well, held in the grip of some unseeable force. 

Two stormtroopers came up and disarmed the pilot before dragging him to kneel at the feet of the dark figure. They seemed to be searching him for something. When they didn’t find what they were looking for they carried him on board. 

Rey managed one shuddering breath before she saw the stormtroopers opening fire on the rest of the village. She thought she saw one blaster, one out of fifty, that didn’t fire on the corralled villagers, but she brushed that off. What did it matter if one of them was squeamish about killing innocents. 

She stared in horror as the troopers worked before, one by one, they all returned to their ships and took off, clearing atmo in moments and leaving the burning village behind them. 

Rey took a deep breath, then another before she picked up her riffle and stood back up. There was nothing she could do for the villagers now. She trudged through the sand back to where she’d hidden her borrowed speeder. 

They must have come for something the pilot had. If he was smart he would have sent it away with the droid before they caught him. 

She was going to have to find that little droid in all of this sand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts 🥰🥰


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is gonna stay similar to the original script for TFA for the next... hmmm chapter, but after that im having fun. 
> 
> Let me know what you think :D

Rey zoomed off in the direction she’d seen the droid go. She drove her speeder slower than she normally would have, trying to pick out the trench the ball-droid cut into the sand before the winds of Jakku covered the tracks. As it was, it took her the better part of the night to find the droid, doubling back and forth to try to pick up the trail again. No matter how distinctive the droid appeared to be, it seemed to Rey that it knew how to hide its tracks well.

Just as the sun was beginning to poke over the horizon, Rey heard frantic beeping in the distance. Turning to the sound, she raced along until she spotted a large figure. The little droid was caught in the net of a local, a Teedo who was riding some large animal.

_[Let me go!]_ Rey could make out the binary voice saying in desperation.

The Teedo shouted in glee, no doubt mentally calculating what a working, well maintained astromech would fetch at the trading stalls at Niima Outpost.

Rey pulled her speeder up a few meters away from the struggling droid. “ _Tal’ama parqual!_ ” she called out to the Teedo.

The Teedo got mad at her, yelling back loudly.

The droid looked between her and the Teedo as they argued.

Rey lifted her blaster and pointed the targeting sight at him— not truly aiming, just pointing the red dot to the middle of Teedo’s chest— he relented and clambered back on his animal, leaving Rey to untangle the droid from the net.

“Hi, little guy,” she said in as calming a tone as she could offer through the modulation of her helmet.

_[Thank you, Mandalorian!]_ the droid whistled at her.

Rey paused as she disentangled the droid’s antennae from the net. “You know what I am?” she asked.

_[Of course]_ the droid beeped in confirmation. _[My master has told me many stories of the Mandalorians, but I don’t think he has ever met one. I know I haven’t.]_

“Your master must tell you a lot of tales,” Rey said, absentmindedly unfastening the droid’s bent antenna and working the metal in her hands until it was straight once more.

The droid whistled again, a little morosely. _[My master has left Jakku, I don’t know when he will return for me.]_

“You’re with the Resistance, aren’t you?” Rey asked.

The droid looked her up and down, sizing her up.

Rey smiled behind her mask. “It’s okay. I’m not with the people who attacked the village. They don’t particularly like colorful armor.” Rey gestured to her brown flack suit, Erin green armor, and decorated helmet. Her colors always remained the same but the red markings she put on her helmet changed constantly. Her father sometimes teased her about never settling on a single design for her armor, but the jabs never held any weight behind them. He knew how important her colors were, and what they represented. His only request was that she keep the Mudhorn Signet on her right shoulder as a reminder, and a warning, to anyone who met her that she was of their clan.

The droid seemed to agree with her statement to an extent. _[I am with the Resistance,]_ it said. _[I am on a mission with my Master.]_

Rey reattached the droid’s antenna.

_[What’s your name?]_

“I’m Rey,” Rey said with a slight smile. Her name was one of the few things that she knew of her past, before she had met her father. She wore it with pride. “What’s your name?”

_[Beebee-ate.]_

“Well, hello, Beebee-ate.” Rey stood up, brushing some sand off of her poleyn. “I saw them take your master,” she said with more caution in her voice.

Beebee-ate let out a sad warble. Rey didn’t have much experience with droids, a remnant of her father’s paranoia of them, but this droid seemed different from most other droids. More childlike, very attached to its master.

“I’m not with the Resistance, but I have friends who are.”

_[Really?]_ the droid asked, its head perking up in interest.

Rey nodded. “Do you know Senator Organa?”

Beebee-ate perked up at the name.

“I met her once,” Rey mused. “My father helped her brother when he was building his school, before…” she trailed off. “Well, before.”

Beebee-ate whirred in acknowledgment of the tragedy that happened at the school five years ago.

The sun was starting to rise in earnest, the cool of the desert night dissipating as the temperature began to climb.

Rey pulled off her helmet, hoping that a friendly face would make the droid more trusting. She knew of her father’s traditions, and how he had given them up. The ways of Mandalore were multifaceted, some traditions could be bent. “I can help you,” Rey offered the droid. “I can help you find who you’re looking for.”

The droid looked her up and down, studying her face, getting the measure of her once again. _[Okay, I will come with you to find my master.]_

Rey smiled and replaced her helmet before she led Beebee-ate back to her borrowed speeder. Rey helped the little droid get situated in the speeder, wedging him into the space between the prongs of the engine and strapping him down as best as she could. It was too bad she couldn’t go back and grab his master’s ship. It would have made everything a touch easier.

_Rey!_ A voice whispered in her ear.

Drawing both of her blasters, Rey whipped around, aiming at the sand around them.

_[What’s wrong?]_ Beebee-ate asked curiously.

“Did you hear—” Rey started to ask but again was cut off by the voice.

_Rey!_

Rey lowered the targeting visor on her helmet and scanned the surrounding dunes. The only thing of note anywhere from there to the horizon was a mountain of sand to the north east.

_[What are you looking for Friend-Rey?]_ Beebee asked again.

Shaking off the chill that had danced its way down her spine, Rey holstered her blasters once more. “It’s nothing, Beebee. Let’s get going.”

With that the two of them took off, sand flying in their wake as Rey drove them back to Niima Outpost.

* * *

A hundred miles above Jakku, aboard a star destroyer known as the Finalizer, the pilot named Poe Dameron screamed as the torture droids poked and prodded at him. Coughing up some blood, Poe rested his head against the chair he was strapped to and the world around him fading to black for a moment.

_Stay strong! You must endure!_ An unfamiliar woman’s voice echoed in his ears, pulling him back to consciousness. _You cannot let him find her!_

Poe awoke with a gasp, startling the tech who was repairing one of the droids.

The door to his cell opened with a hiss and two more stormtroopers walked inside along with Kylo Ren.

“I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance on board,” Kylo Ren’s modulated voice spoke. Poe might have been intimidated if he didn’t know who was under that mask. Ben Solo, General Organa’s defiant son. A boy he’d known many years ago. “Comfortable?”

“Not really,” Poe said, matching Ren’s conversational tone. “The accommodations leave something to be desired.” He tried to gesture with his hands but all the did was make the shackles rattle slightly.

“None of this unpleasantness is necessary. We both sought the old man for the same information. Perhaps, he was more forthcoming with you than he was with me.” Ren’s mask tilted at an angle.

Poe could feel the barely contained anger simmering under the surface of the conversation. He smirked at Ren’s obvious frustration. “You may want to rethink your strategy. Hard to get answers out of a dead man.” He didn’t want to die, he really didn’t, but in the grand scheme of things, he would trade his life for the rest of the galaxy in a heartbeat.

Ren closed the distance between them, standing at an arm’s length from the chair. Poe’s head was thrown back as Ren spoke again. “My time and my patience are limited, pilot. Give me what I want.”

“The Resistance will not be intimidated by the likes of you,” Poe spat through gritted teeth. The woman’s voice from his dream still rattling around in his head. Who was he supposed to keep hidden from the First Order?

“Tell me!” Ren spat as Poe screamed in agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So thoughts? theories? comments? I'd love to hear them 🥰🥰


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i may have doubled the word count of this story in one chapter 😂 oops🤷♀️
> 
> anyways hope you enjoy. i loved all the theories you guys left last chapter! keep em coming!

Poe woke up to something kicking his shoulder hard. He could see bright sunlight shining through his eyelids and tried to turn away from it as the memory of what had happened came back to him.

_A storm trooper helping him escape._

_Stealing a TIE fighter._

_Aiming for Jakku._

_Getting shot down._

_Ejecting._

That must have been what happened. He’s landed somewhere in the deserts of Jakku. Poe could hear someone talking in a strange language he couldn’t understand, and felt the boot kicking him again, harder, in his stomach this time.

Coughing, Poe curled up. Blinking, he looked up at the hooded figure above him.

“Stop!” he pleaded with them. They didn’t appear to be First Order, but he couldn’t assume they were friendly. “Please!” Raising his hands to them, Poe could feel the tug of ropes around his wrists. They had bound his hands together and, as Poe’s vision cleared, he could see that the end of the rope was tied to a bantha.

The creature said something else to him, poking him again, this time with a long pole, clearly indicating that he needed to stand up.

_Definitely not friendly,_ he thought as he struggled to his feet in the sand.

His captor said something else before moving to get astride the bantha.

Poe had barely ten seconds to look around him at the dunes that went on for miles before the bantha started moving and the bindings around his wrists yanked him forwards. The sentient taking him north, to what end Poe didn’t like to think. He could only hope Finn had made it out of the downed ship before it crashed and pray that Beebee-Ate had managed to find a friend out here in the everlasting desert.

* * *

Rey walked into Niima Outpost Beebee-Ate at her heels. Her head was on a swivel. She’d been to backwater planets before, the busy atmosphere made her keep her guard up.

Resting her hands on her holsters, but her stance relaxed, Rey led the way up to the largest building. It was clearly the main trading post. Dusty sentients of several different species were queued up outside to see what their scavenged wares would give them. Rey stood to the side, eyeing the line. She didn’t need to be in it, she had nothing she was willing to trade and nothing she really wanted. The droid would be able to fit in her A-Wing easily enough, but she wanted to make sure everything was okay here before they left. There was no point in sticking around here any longer than they had to, but Rey had a feeling there was something else to wait for, and it was a feeling she couldn’t ignore.

Beebee-Ate beeped at her heels.

“Stay close to me, little one,” Rey said in as quite a tone as her modulator would allow. “Wouldn’t want you to get snatched up by one of these guys.”

_[I will stay next to friend-Rey!]_ Beebee-Ate chirruped.

Rey smiled behind her helmet as they walked into a nearby bar. Rey had been intending to refill her canteen before heading back to her ship with the droid but as soon as she stepped inside the room went silent as all eyes turned to her for a moment before returning to their conversations. She could never quite get used to the way some planetary natives stared whenever they saw Mandalorian armor.

Beebee-Ate however had no qualms about the staring eyes. His domed head swiveled, and his photoreceptor fixed on a man in a tan jacket sitting at the bar, trying a little too hard not to be noticed.

_[Master Poe’s jacket!]_ He whined indignantly turning to Rey expectantly. _[That man stole Master Poe’s jacket!]_

Rey looked between the droid and the man at the bar. Nodding for the droid to follow her quietly, she marched up to the bar and sat down in the seat next to the man.

“I’m looking for the owner of that jacket,” she said, adopting the calm, calculating tone her father took on whenever he was on a hunt. “Any idea where I can find him?”

The man looked up at her, his dark skin turning a little ashy as he sized her up for a heartbeat. Something in his eyes took root and he bolted from his seat.

Or tried to.

Rey swiveled on her stool aiming the grappling cable from her gauntlet at him and firing. The cable wrapped twice around his knees and brought the man tumbling to the ground as Beebee-Ate zoomed up to him.

_[Where is Master Poe!]_ the droid shouted in Binary, his electro prong tool reaching out from his midsection and shocking the man.

“I don’t know what you’re say- OW!” the man’s words were cut off as Beebee-Ate poked him again.

“Go back to your drinks,” Rey called out to the curious onlookers as she walked up to the man and dragged him to his feet by the collar of the stolen jacket.

Retracting her cable, Rey shoved the man towards the door to the bar, Beebee-Ate hot on her heels.

Rey shoved the man against the side of the bar as the sound of voices picked back up in the bar. “Where did you get that jacket?” she demanded, her hands resting casually on her blasters. “This droid says you took it from his master.”

“I didn’t-Hey!” the man shouted as Beebee-Ate prodded him again. “Tell him to stop that!”

“Where did you get the jacket?” Rey repeated, ignoring him as Beebee-Ate waved his prong in front of him.

“I didn’t steal it,” the man said, his hands out in front of him to stop Beebee-Ate’s possible advances. “It belonged to Poe Dameron, right?” He looked to the droid for confirmation.

Beebee-Ate looked up at Rey in surprise, his prod withdrawing back into his torso.

“He was—” the man cut himself off. “We were trapped on a First Order ship, I helped him escape, but we were shot down.” The man looked genuinely sorry. “Poe didn’t make it.”

Beebee-Ate let out a low warble as he rolled a short distance away from the others.

Rey turned on the man. “You’re with the Resistance?” she asked, studying his face as she waited for his response.

A myriad of emotions crossed the man’s face. Rey could see surprise, confusion, fear, and embarrassment before he settled on a determined look. “I— yes, yes I am with the Resistance.”

Rey’s head cocked to one side. She could spot a liar from a mile away, and this guy was hiding something, she just wasn’t sure what yet. “Really?” she asked in the same calm, semi-interested tone she’d used before.

“Yes,” the man said settling into his lie.

“What’s your name?”

“Eff-Finn,” he stuttered. “My name is Finn. And you are?”

But before Rey could decide what she wanted to tell him, Beebee-Ate whirred and beeped excitedly, racing off towards an arriving bantha at top speed.

Rey groaned inwardly. _That droid is going to be more trouble than he’s worth_ , she heard her father’s voice say in her head. Grabbing the back of Finn’s collar again, Rey dragged him along after the droid.

They got there just in time to see the Teedo who had been riding the bantha catch sight of the Beebee-Ate and make a grab for the net from his pack.

“Hey!” Rey shouted, releasing Finn and drawing both her blasters from their holsters. “That droid is mine.”

The Teedo glared at her, waving his fist around before muttering something about “already having one to sell.”

“One what to sell?” Rey hissed, aiming one of her blasters directly between the Teedo’s eyes.

The Teedo didn’t get the chance to respond when Rey heard a very human voice shouting “BEEBEE-ATE!”

Turning her gaze away from the Teedo, Rey saw a human man had been tied up to the back of the creature. He’d clearly been made to walk a long way through the desert. He was covered head to foot in dirt and grime, his wrists were rubbed raw from the rope, his black hair crusted with sand, and Rey could see the dark stain on one knee where he’d presumably tripped and skinned it.

Beebee-Ate sped up to the man, who had collapsed into the dirt, his bound hands moving to rub the droid’s belly.

Rey could feel anger rising hot in her stomach. “You’re a slaver, aren’t you?” she said not expecting an honest answer.

Finn was staring open mouthed at the bound man. Clearly, this was the Poe Dameron Rey had heard so much about.

The Teedo started jabbering, trying to cover up the obvious and appease her.

“I’m going to make you an offer,” Rey said calmly. “You can either release him, or I will relieve you of one of your limbs.” Her right blaster drifted down to point at the Teedo’s shoulder. “On the count of three, I think.”

Teedo kept jabbering, trying to demand payment for his ‘wares’.

“One,” Rey said, letting her blaster list slightly and shot the dirt behind teedo, just skimming the edge of his robes.

Teedo shrieked.

“Two.” Rey pulled her blaster up again to aim at his shoulder.

Teedo scrambled to untie the rope from the bantha. Cursing them out, he climbed aboard the creature and kicked it into a slow shamble away from where they stood.

As soon as Rey holstered her weapons, Finn ran over to Poe, who had now been freed from the ropes thanks to a sharp cutting tool in Beebee-Ate’s middle.

Rey hung back as the two men hugged, talking a mile a minute.

“-I woke up and you were gone!” Finn was saying.

The man— Poe— shook his head, dark curls bouncing against his forehead. “I punched out before we landed. I thought the desert swallowed you!”

Finn shook his head as Poe kept talking.

“And you found Beebee-Ate!” Poe said, shouting in his enthusiasm.

“I didn’t fi—” Finn broke off as the sound of stomping boots came towards them.

Rey walked up to them and broke through their reunion. “We need to go boys.”

“Who are you?” Poe demanded.

“Do you want to do introductions, or do you want to make a clean getaway?” Rey asked, nodding to the side as three white clad stormtroopers came into view.

Poe’s eyes got wide. “Lead the way.”

Rey grabbed both men’s shoulders and turned them around and into a stooped position, frog marching them away from the soldiers. “You are my bounties, act like it,” she hissed.

“What!” Finn yelped, but before he could say anything else another trooper came into view.

“State your business,” he said, addressing Rey directly.

Rey shoved Poe and Finn’s shoulders hard, forcing their heads to duck. “Collecting a bounty. These two are wanted in the Kessel System.”

“On who’s authority?”

“The Pykes,” Rey said.

Finn looked as if he wanted to say something, but Rey shoved his head down.

“We’re looking for two fugitives,” the trooper said, his gaze fixated on the top of Finn’s head, as if he was starting to recognize him. Rey was sorry she hadn’t roughed him up a little back at the bar. Some bruises would have helped to distract anyone looking for him.

“Look,” she said, yanking the two men back to her with more force than she’d intended. “The Pykes want these two badly. I haven’t seen your missing men but I’m sure, if the First Order is looking for them, they’ll turn up eventually.”

Rey walked them around the trooper and in the direction of the airfield. “Come on, droid!” she called over her shoulder to Beebee-Ate, who had, thankfully, kept silent throughout the entire exchange.

They managed to get about ten paces away from the trooper when another shouted, his arm raised to point at Poe and Finn in recognition.

“Move!” Rey shouted, shoving both men forward before drawing her blasters and firing off three rounds into white plastoid and chasing after them.

Poe and Finn were booking it, Beebee-Ate already a few meters ahead, as the troopers started to take aim.

“We need a ship!” Poe shouted over his shoulder as they ran towards the airfield.

“My ship’s too small,” Rey shouted, aiming at another trooper as they sprinted past.

_Shoowowowowoowwoo_

“Shit!” Poe cursed as they heard the unmistakable sound of a TIE Fighter nearing the outpost.

They kept running, sand kicking up behind them.

“What about that one?!” Finn asked in a shout as they entered the airfield, pointing to the side.

Rey took one look in the direction he indicated and shouted back as she ran towards a different ship, “No, that one’s garbage! This—” but her next words were cut off as the ship in front of them exploded in a direct hit from the TIE.

“The garbage will do!” Poe shouted, grabbing her arm and turned their course before letting go just as quickly.

Luckily, the gangway was already down as first Finn then Poe and Beebee-Ate then Rey scrambled up and into the ship.

“Gunner turrets are down that hall,” Poe called out as Rey charged down the hallway to the cockpit.

It was an old ship, definitely pre-Imperial ship and had been handed down through the years. Rey dropped into the pilot’s seat and stared around at the buttons in front of her. It was quite obvious that the control panel had been modified several times over the course of its long life. Rey ducked her head under the dashboard, looking for the wire that powered up the launch sequence.

“What are you doing under there?!” Poe shouted as he sat down heavily in the co-pilot’s seat and started flipping some leavers.

“Ship’s been rewired a few times,” Rey muttered, having located the button she needed she popped back up and ignited the engines and they rose from the surface of Jakku. “Strap in little one!” she called out to Beebee-Ate as she continued the start-up sequence as they sped away from Niima Outpost.

Poe grabbed a headset from somewhere. “Finn, how’s it looking out there?”

“There’s more TIEs!” Rey heard Finn’s voice saying faintly through the comm as she swerved to avoid another fighter that came down from above.

“Watchit!” Poe shouted as the momentum of her maneuver threw him sideways in his seat.

“Help me get us out of here!” Rey shouted back, catching sight of a sparking panel above their heads. “Fix that!” She pointed without turning her head as she wove around the wreckage of a star destroyer.

Poe jumped up and a second later the auxiliary power boosted as he did whatever he was doing to fix it. “Don’t get cocky,” Poe said as Rey saw one of the TIEs on her radar blip out of existence. Finn must have struck it down.

There were still two fighters on their tail as Rey picked up speed, aiming their ship at a long crack in the side of the enormous ship ahead of them.

“Remember what I said about not getting cocky!” Poe yelped, flipping some switches above him and sitting down hard in his seat as Rey spun the ship around so it fit into the narrow opening.

Rey heard the sound of a crash behind her, and another light blinked out, but she couldn’t focus on that. They were now flying upwards through the bowels of the destroyer towards the tail end of the ship. Rey could see bright sunlight shining through an opening just ahead of them.

“Brace yourselves!” she shouted as she put on another burst of speed. Out of the corner of her visor, Rey could see Poe’s hands were white knuckled on the controls, but she ignored it. It took two maybe three seconds and they were out of the star destroyer and heading up.

They escaped Jakku’s atmosphere and Rey punched in the hyperspace coordinates she’d memorized before this trip and space stretched around them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? theories? likes? dislikes? 
> 
> i always hated that we dont get trio action until the end of the series, and even then it's limited, so HA. that's what fanfic is for right? 
> 
> anyways let me know what you think 😁


End file.
